The Love Triangle
by Purple-Diamonds
Summary: Alfie starts to take a liking for Patricia.When Eddie finds out he gets angry.Patricia is unaware of any of this.Who will she choose Eddie or Alfie?Rated T for swearing.Bad at summaries.Eddie/Patricia/Alfie
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Triangle**

**PATRICIA POV**

I was walking to school when Eddie came up and said with a cute smile on his face''Hey''i greeted him back with''Hi''he wanted to tell me something when he glanced at something behind frowned and glared. he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me.

Something is has been really protective,He kisses me at random times..I am going to find out whats wrong.

**Eddie's POV**

Man I am so angry.I bet you wondering why i am it is because Alfie has been crushing on my girlfriend, he had the nerve to tell me that he liked her.

_Flashback_

_I was getting ready for i walked out of my room i saw Alfie and Patricia was telling her something and she giggled and Patricia NEVER giggles unless i tell her something am I feeling like this ,I am not the jealous type of person._

_Before he went to school,I went up to him.I asked him''Whats up?Why are you suddenly so close to patricia''_

_He responded like it was the most obvious thing ever''I like her duh''_

_I responded angrily''Well she is my girlfriend and she doesn't like you,she loves me''_

_He said''I think that is up to her,not you''then he left.I saw he was heading in Patricia's direction._

_I quickly ran to Patricia and said ''Hey'' she said with a smile''Hi''I glanced behind her and saw Alfie glaring at me.I frowned and glared back.I think Patricia noticed because she was about to turn around to see what I was glaring at. I quickly grabbed her by the waist and smashed my lips against hers._

_End Flashback_

That is why i am angry.I think Patricia is getting suspicious.I have been kissing her everytime i saw Alfie approaching Patricia and sometimes I start holding her hands.

I was on my way to the house and i couldn't find Patricia anywhere.I decided to look in her room I saw her pushed against the wall and Alfie kissing her.I could see she was trying to push him away.I could also see she was a little bit shocked of what happened. i had enough of Alfie.I said angrily''Oh no you don't!''

**Me:Cliffhanger!**

**Fabian:What is going to happen?**

**Me:You will find out in chapter 2.**

**Nina:But we want to know now.**

**Eddie:Why did you make me look like the jealous type.I never get jealous.**

**Me:Oh Really...what if i told you that Patricia and Alfie are making out.**

**Eddie:What?Where?I am going to beat the S*** out of him**

**Everyone but Eddie:*Starts Laughing*Yah you definately not the jealous type.**

**Me:Anyway Amber could you do the disclaimer please.**

**Amber:xXNICKELODEONXx does not own nickelodeon or house of anubis.**

**Me:Bye everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Patricia Pov**

Alfie kept sending me flirtatious smiles.I know this may sound crazy but I think Alfie may be flirting with me.

He was coming out of Nina and Amber's room.I quickly grabbed him and pushed him on my bed.''Wow Trixie Feisty.''I glared at him.''OK whats up?''He gave me a fake confused look.''What do you mean?''he lied.I sat next to him.''Alfie tell me the truth whats up?''He sighed.''I will tell when Eddie comes.''I sighed annoyed and nodded. he said suggestively.''While we waiting for Eddie to come ,how about we have a little fun.''He then wiggled his eyes.I then caught on what he said.''Alfie!If you haven't noticed i am dating Eddie.''He then said angrily''Eddie Eddie Eddie is there anything else but Eddie can you think about.''He then grabbed me by the waist and smashed his lips against mines forcefully.I didn't feel the sparks,like when Eddie kisses must of been working out because he was so strong that i couldn't push him off.I thought i heard the door open. I heard someone say''Oh no you don't!

Eddie..

**Alfie Pov**

The girl i like is dating someone else.I saw Patricia coming out of her room.I went to her and starting talking to took all of me not to kiss her.

Before I went to school,Eddie went up to asked him''Whats up?Why are you suddenly so close to patricia''

I responded''I like her duh''

He yelled angrily''Well she is my girlfriend and she doesn't like you,she loves me''

I said''I think that is up to her,not you''then I left.I went to Patricia to walk with her.

I saw he quickly ran to Patricia and she said ''Hey'' she said with a smile''Hi''he glanced at me.I frowned and glared quickly grabbed her by the waist and smashed her lips against knew that would make me angry.

Eddie has been making sure I don't come and talk would kiss her everytime. i point is he trying to prove?

I decided to break up with Amber. i went out of her room Patricia grabbed and pushed me on her bed.''Wow Trixie Feisty.''She glared at me''OK whats up?''I gave her a fake confused look.''What do you mean?''I lied.I sat next to him.''Alfie tell me the truth whats up?''I sighed.''I will tell when Eddie comes.''She sighed annoyed and nodded. I said suggestively.''While we waiting for Eddie to come ,how about we have a little fun.''I then wiggled my eyebrows.''Alfie!If you haven't noticed i am dating Eddie.''She yelled at me.I then said angrily''Eddie Eddie Eddie is there anything else but Eddie can you think about.''I then grabbed her by the waist and smashed my lips against hers forcefully.I pushed her against the wall. She was struggling to pull free.I didn't feel one ounce of Guilt.I think i heard the door open.I didn't pay attention.I then heard someone say''Oh no you don't!

Eddie..

**Me:That is it for today.I just wanted to let you know whats going through Patricia and Alfie's point of view.**

**Amber:What is going to happen?**

**Me:*got interrupted by Peddie***

**Patricia:Why don't you believe me?!**

**Eddie:Maybe because you were flirting with that guy.**

**Patricia:But i was NOTTTTT!**

**Me:Would you guys stop fighting!Amber could you do the disclaimer.**

**Amber:Peach or Blue?**

**Me:Ugghhh Mara could you do the disclaimer...Where is Mara and Jerome?**

**Joy:At the library.**

**Me:I not even going to ask why Nina could you?**

**Nina:FABIAN GET THAT PUKE AWAY FROM ME!**

**Fabian:Take your medicine Nina the doctor said you are not going to get better if you don't take your medicine**

**Me:Patricia ...Eddie **

**Peddie:*Making out***

**Me:Joy will you do the Disclaimer**

**Joy:xXNICKELODEONXx does not own nickelodeon or house of anubis.**

**Me:Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie's Pov **

''Oh no you don't!''He turned around and Patricia ran to me.I told her to go.''I told you to leave her alone!''

He smirked and said''You not the boss of me.''

We punched and kicked eachother. Before we attacked each once again someone grabbed me and I saw Jerome holding me back and Mick holding Alfie back.

I went back to my room and someone knocked on the door.I said''Come in.''

Patricia walked in and set next to me.I asked''Since when do you knock''

She replied''Since the last time.''

_Flashback_

_I was getting dressed when someone opened the door.I saw Patricia and she was about to say something when she noticed i was half-naked.I had no shirt on.I could see Patricia drooling.I smirked._

_End Flashback_

I smirked at the memory.''Look he pushed me...''She started to babble.I hugged her.I winced. she then started to pull my shirt up...

**Me:that is it for today.**

**Amber:What is going to happen?**

**Me:You will find out in the next chapter**

**Amber:But i want to know NOW!**

**Me:Eddie could you do the disclaimer please.**

**Eddie:xXNICKELODEONXx does not own nickelodeon or Hoa**

**Me:Goodnight PEOPLE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Patricia's Pov**

I saw Eddie wince in pain.I started to lift up his shirt and my jaw dropped. There was about 10 bruises on his stomach.I looked up at Eddie when i noticed he didn't say anything. He was staring at me probably not sure what to say.I asked calmly''Eddie how did this happen?'' he didn't reply .I asked/Yelled''Did Alfie do do this to to you when i left?HE DID DIDN'T HE!''I ran out ignoring Eddie's protests.I was looking for Alfie when someone hit me with something hard and I blacked out.

**Eddie:Hey Me couldn't be here due to her being in the hospital because Amber beat up Me because didn't update. She told me to give your'll this message.**

**'I know that was extremely short but I will be probably updating in less then an hour's time to make up for it. Sincerely Me'**

**Patricia:xXNICKELODEONXx does not own Nickelodeon or Hoa  
**

**Everyone:Bye guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genral pov**

Patricia stared the 2 lifeless bodies on the floor.

_*flashback*_

_Someone blind folded Patricia and tide her hands together with rope took her to a house far away. then untied the rope and took of the blind fold then saw someone ..._

_''Alfie...Why are you doing this?''_

_''Patricia i am__ sick and tired of being rejected by you Now i am going to show you how much i love you.''_

_He pushed her against the wall and smashed his lips against hers her against the bed and started tearing out her clothes. Patricia's whimpers and screams died down._

_Suddenly the door banged entered the room and Alfie then took out a gun and pointed it to 'Eddie' Leave.''Eddie yelled ''No!''Alfie then then shot Eddie without hesitation then catched Eddie as he fell and started crying. Alfie then then realized what he had done and thought'I raped one of my best friends and killed her boyfriend' He then dropped to the fall and and started muttered continuously 'What did i do do'  
Alfie then then brought the gun up to his head ignored Patricia's protests and said his last words''I am Sorry''He then pulled the trigger and fell to the floor. _

_*End flashback*_

**[The End]**

**Me:Just Kidding! There is one more chapter .I am giving you a clue about the next chapter Eddie and Alfie are is going to be alive at**** the end of the story.I don't own anything and Bye Bye Guys.**


	6. The End

**General Pov**

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh''Patricia looked at her surroundings only to find Nina,Fabian Fabian,Amber,Joy,Mick,Jerome,Mara and ...EDDIE AND Alfie. She realized she was panting and took a deep breathe in realizing it was just a crowded her with many questions such as 'Are you okay Patricia' and 'Did you have a nightmare about Rufus'. She told them that she would tell them in the morning,they left.

***In the Morning***

Patricia entered the living room and the room instantly went quiet Mara asked''Patricia are you okay?'' Then Patricia said unsure''Yah Why wouldn't I be?''Then Jerome replied''Well for one thing you woke up screaming this morning.''Then Patricia glared at him.''So what was your nightmare about?''Amber lied''Umm..um..It was about me actually liking pink and my room and clothes were.''Everyone seemed to fall for she told Amber what dream was really about,Amber would kill her,even if it was a dream.I mean how do you tell one of your friends that you had a dream about their boyfriend liking them.

Before Patricia left Eddie grabbed Patricia into his yelled ''What?!''Eddie then then said ''I know you were lying tell me what what really happened.''Patricia finally gave up at Eddie's constant told him everything from her dream from the time she woke till the time she witnessed him being shot and Alfie shooting realized she was sobbing till after she told said''Shhhhh Patricia That will never never happen.''

Alfie watched as Patricia walked hand in hand with Eddie were laughing and talking about something looked at the love letter and red rose He tore the love letter in half and through the rose in a fire love letter read:

_To Patricia _

_I like you .Will you go out with me?_

_Love Alfie  
_

What Eddie and Patricia didn't know is that Alfie heard the entire conversation they had in Eddie's decided to turn his attention back to Amber . She loves Eddie a lot.

**Me:The End.I love to Thank everyone.  
**


End file.
